Crystallised Pineapple
by Part-Time Irish
Summary: Harry/Slughorn When Harry first accompanied Dumbledore to convince Slughorn to come back to Hogwarts, he began to fall in love with him. Slughorn had the same problem. PWP, NC-17, NO FLAMES!


_**A/N: This is a PWP, set in HBP. I know, I have a sick fantasy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I have read something like this before, even on this site, but I wanted to write my own version. I did it alone and I did not copy anything of anyone else's story. The characters aren't mine, they belong to JKR.**_

**Crystallised Pineapple**

It was the evening before the Christmas Holidays. Harry was under his invisibility cloak, on the way to a professor's quarters. He was finally going to confess his love to that professor.

Finally, he reached the door. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and took off his cloak, before he knocked on the side of the portrait.

"Yes?" The door opened, and there he stood. Today he was clothed in a simple house robe, but he looked so beautiful, handsome in it… His big belly nearly exploding the fabric covering it, and his big man boobs… Harry's mouth went dry.

"Uhm… Hello Professor. Could I come in? I have to talk to you about something," Harry stuttered out. "Here, I brought something for you." He held out a box of crystallised pineapple.

"Thank you, dear. My favourite, did you know that? Of course, come in!"

He led Harry to his sitting room. Harry followed, trying to hide his burgeoning erection, which he had developed at hearing Horace talk to him.

"Would you like something to drink? Firewhisky? Mead?"

"Mead please."

Harry was stalling to speak as long as he could, but when he held the beaker with mead in his hands and Slughorn was looking at him expectantly, he could no longer.

"Uhm, Professor… What I wanted to talk to you about… I – uhm – I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you in the summer, when I was accompanying Professor Dumbledore. I just couldn't forget you, and after a few weeks of classes with you, I knew I loved you…" He became silent again and looked down at his as yet untouched mead.

"Oh, my dear boy, why didn't you tell me sooner? Surely you must know I have been desperately in love with you since then as well. We have been wasting so much time!"

Harry launched himself at his love, knocking their drinks out of the way and began to devour his love's mouth. Soon Horace deepened the kiss, invading Harry's mouth with his tongue and letting their tongues duel with each other.

After a while, this was not enough anymore. They had to feel each other's skin. Harry ripped off his love's robe, finding him wearing it traditional – without any clothes under it.

Horace's big and fat cock was standing at attention, slapping against his fat belly.

Harry could not resist, and began to lick the dick in front of him. Slughorn groaned and started to fuck Harry's mouth, but not for long, as he realised that Harry was still clothed.

He gently shoved Harry away from his occupation and began to slowly unclothe him, nibbling and licking at every part of bare skin he could reach, but avoiding Harry's dripping cock.

When they both were undressed, he lifted Harry up, so that he was straddling him, and carried him to his bedroom. Harry had discovered how sensitive his live was at his boobs, so he began suckling on one, while he caressed the other with his hands. Horace was groaning and moaning on the whole way into his bedroom, which appeared to be as five times as long as normal.

Finally they reached the big bed prominently displayed in the centre of the room. Horace let themselves fall onto it, himself under his small love.

"Oh god, Harry, fondle my breasts and my cock!" he groaned.

"With pleasure," Harry purred and began to use his mouth on the cock and his hands on the big breasts.

"Oh Harry," Horace groaned. "More! Fuck me, my love!"

Harry smiled around the big cock in his mouth and used a nonverbal spell to prepare his lover.

Horace groaned at the feeling of being stretched and lubed.

Then Harry used a lubrication spell on his own erection and slowly penetrated Horace.

Both groaned at the feeling of finally being connected through the most intimate part.

After getting used to each other, Harry began to gently move, getting faster and harder with every moan from the man under him.

Only a short time later, both reached their climax, shouting out the other's name as they came.

Exhausted, they cuddled together, Harry still lying on Horace's belly, which both found they loved very much, as they had the perfect position to cuddle all throughout the night.

"We're so lucky that this isn't against school rules, but is in fact encouraged," was the last thing Harry heard, before he dropped off, snuggled in his lover's layers of fat.

Horace gently smiled at his young lover, and closed his eyes, to sleep himself.

Live was great for both of them.

_**A/N: Relationships between a student and a teacher is encouraged, so that the teachers can teach the students about that aspect of live. It is my story, so I can allow it if I want to!**_

_**Please review, flames are not appreciated, constructive criticism is!**_


End file.
